


Friday Night In

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera spends the evening with Fletch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night In

"That was the nicest meal I've for ages," Vera smiled, putting her knife and fork down and reaching for her wine glass, "Thank you for inviting me."

Fletch looked at her over his own glass and smiled, "Thank you for coming. It's really good to spend time together outside of work."

Vera nodded and swallowed the last of her wine.

"Shall we move to the sofa? It's more comfortable there," Fletch said, pouring them both another glass, finishing the bottle.

"Sure," Vera said as she picked up her drink and followed him to the living area.

They settled on the sofa and Fletch picked up the remote control from the coffee table, turning the TV on and flicking through the channels, choosing one at random, leaving the volume low. He wasn't really sure why, but he was feeling uncharacteristically nervous. He often did when he was around Vera, for some reason. She had an affect on him that nobody else ever had, and he wasn't quite sure how to act around her, unsure about her own feelings about him. If she even had any, that was. Considering the way he had been behaving before the accident, he was surprised she wanted to be near him at all.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend," Vera said, pulling her legs up underneath her, "And that I'm not scheduled to work, for a change!"

"Neither am I. Thanks to the new governor!" Fletch grinned, winking at her.

Vera laughed, "Don't get used to it. You're doing an early shift next Saturday, aren't you?"

"Bugger," he replied, "Thanks for reminding me!"

As they carried on drinking their wine, their conversation moved from work to other, more general things.

"You don't happen to know a good plumber, do you?" Vera asked suddenly, "There's a problem with my shower and the one I usually use is on holiday."

"There's no need for that, Vera," Fletch replied, "I'll take a look for you."

"Oh. No, there's no need for you to..."

"Hey. It's fine. Seriously. I'm more than happy to. I enjoy that sort of work. I'm good with my hands."

Vera opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again as her face reddened, before a smirk appeared, despite her attempt to hide it. After a moment she looked up and saw Fletch smiling at her, a look in his eyes somewhere between amusement and flirtation.

"I'm free tomorrow, if you are?" he suggested.

"Yes. That would be great, thank you. I have no plans, so any time is fine. Just text me when you're on your way."

"Will do," Fletch replied, reaching for his glass once again, "Hopefully it'll be something I can fix straight away."

"I do hope so, I'm desperate for a proper shower, I can't wash my hair properly over the sink."

"Your hair looks lovely," he said, before closing his mouth firmly as he realised what he'd said.

Vera whispered a thank you as she looked away, brushing a non-existent fleck from her skirt.

"You're can use my shower, you know," Fletch offered, "You should have told me earlier, I'd have given you my spare key, you could have popped in any time."

"Oh. I...well...I never thought, to be honest. But thank you, that's a really nice offer."

"You're more than welcome. Have one now, if you want."

"No, I couldn't! I mean, I don't have any of my stuff, or a change of clothes or anything."

"That's no problem. You can use my shower gel and shampoo, I've got plenty of clean towels and I can try and dig out something for you to wear if you want?"

"Um...um...well, that would be really good, actually. Don't worry about clothes, though, I'll just put these back on for now."

"Are you sure? I know everything will be way too big, but you could have a t-shirt at least?"

"No, that's fine. Thank you."

"I'll show you where everything is."

Vera smiled and picked up her glass, finishing the last of her wine before following him to the bathroom. He got her some clean towels then opened the cupboard to show where his toiletries were stored.

"These are new, feel free to use whatever you want. There are open ones in the shower, just decide which you prefer. They're all for men, obviously, but hopefully they don't smell too bad."

Vera smiled, "I don't mind, honestly, I'll just be glad to feel properly clean again."

"Okay, well I'll leave you to it. Just shout if you need a hand with anything," he paused, realising how that could be interpreted, "Sorry, I didn't mean...I just meant..."

"Matt," Vera laughed lightly, brushing his arm with her hand, almost jumping at the current flowing from his skin to hers, "Don't worry. I know what you meant."

Fletch left the bathroom and made his way back to the living room, returning to the sofa to watch the television. He spent the vast majority of his time alone when he wasn't at work, especially since his accident had frightened most of his friends away. At least he knew that those who remained would stick by him through anything. He was even starting to get close to Will again.

The sound of the shower being turned on was surprisingly comforting, just knowing there was someone else in the house. And not just anyone, either. Vera. He hardly dared to acknowledge his hopes of them reuniting, but it was what he wanted, more than anything. Even in the midst of the darkest moments of their friendship - caused by him - it was her he wanted. He just hadn't realised it at first.

When she found Linda at his house, he thought any chance had most definitely gone for good. Once they started getting close again, started talking properly about things, he made sure she knew nothing had actually happened between the two of them. He had invited Linda round to have someone to drink with, basically. She had tried it on once, but he made it quite clear that it was never going to happen. Unfortunately it ended up making the relationship between Linda and Vera worse, because it was obvious to the former that he hadn't got over his feelings for the deputy.

Maybe he could have prevented some of what had been happening in the last few months, or at least picked up on it earlier, if he hadn't spent half of it doing such a good impression of someone who wanted to drink himself to death. Ironically, if it wasn't for his accident, he may well have succeeded.

A smile broke out on Fletch's face as he heard singing coming from the bathroom. He loved the fact that Vera felt comfortable enough to do that, even knowing he could probably hear. He got to see a side of her that not many other people, if any at all, did. And as far as he was concerned, that made him the luckiest man in the world, whether they ended up getting back together or not.

Fletch continued to watch the television, eventually hearing the shower being turned off. After a few more minutes the bathroom door opened, followed by footsteps approaching the living room.

Muting the TV, Fletch turned around to find Vera standing behind the sofa. Her damp hair was down and one of his towels was wrapped around her - presumably naked - body.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, standing up, "Did you change your mind about a t-shirt?"

Vera shook her head, raising her eyes to his with an expression he didn't quite dare to believe.

"It's not a t-shirt I want, Matt."

Fletch swallowed, slightly nervous, hardly daring to breathe.

"Wh...what...do...you...want?"

Vera didn't reply. Not verbally, anyway. Instead, she moved her hands to the top of her towel, pulling it away from her - most definitely naked - body. She let it drop to the floor and took a step towards the shocked Fletch, parting her lips slightly.

Fletch had to remind himself to breathe, his eyes shifting from Vera's eyes and down, running over her body slowly, until they reached her feet. Then, just as slowly, his eyes roamed her body in the opposite direction. Meeting her eyes once more, a strangled noise escaped his throat as what felt like all of the blood in his body rushed to one particular place.

"Actually, Matt...I want you," Vera said, only just audible, taking another step forward, "If that's okay..."

"You do?" Fletch found himself unable to move, eyes locked on Vera's, running his tongue over his lips to moisten them, "Really?"

Vera smiled and nodded, taking yet another step towards him, "Really."

"Are...are you sure?"

Vera laughed and looked down at herself, gesturing at her naked form, "What do you think? I don't make a habit of taking my clothes off in front of people. Only you."

Fletch began to smile, "Yes. I remember what happened last time you did that. Vividly."

"From what I remember, it was a lot more fun when you took your clothes off as well. There's only so much I can...do...on my own."

Fletch grinned now, "Now that is a pleasant image!"

Vera laughed as she finally reached Fletch, reaching up to unfasten the buttons on his shirt as she continued to hold his gaze.

Quickly dispensing of his shirt and trousers, throwing them to the floor near her discarded towel, she leant down to pull his underwear off, gasping at the sight of his excitement.

"Mmmm...I'd forgotten..." she murmered, reaching a hand out to touch him gently.

Even the tiny brush of her fingers caused him to groan loudly, it had been so long since he had been touched like that.

"Take me to bed, Matt," Vera whispered, her hands curling around his neck, "Make love to me."

Fletch leant down to take Vera's lips in his, his arms encircling her small frame, holding her tightly. Vera's arms tightened around his neck and as she began to pull herself up, Fletch picked her up, moaning as her legs tightened around his waist and her lips moved to his neck.

Tightening his grip on her back and her bum, Fletch moved down the hallway, gasping Vera's name as her teeth briefly replaced her lips and tongue, grazing the side of his neck, before moaning quietly but passionately into his ear.


End file.
